charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis is the ability to manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is the evolved form of the power of Empathy. It has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Variations There are two known way to alter Emotions: *Reflect a persons existing emotions back onto them while increasing their potency, killing them. *Increase the potency of a persons existing emotions, while at the same time conjuring and projecting new ones, killing them upon impact. *Use both Astral Projection and Empathy to project one's astral body into the physical body of another while carrying the emotions within their empathic range. Mental Attacks The first aspect of the power is to manipulate the level of intensity people feel and experience their existing emotions or to conjure and project new emotions onto a person while altering their existing ones. #With it, Phoebe can attack her targets mind, causing it to flood with emotions, overloading the brain with memories. #A side effect of her power is that Phoebe can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating, as seen with Cal Greene. #Due to the strength of her power, she is able capable of killing or vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. Limitations This power has two known limitations: Close proximity with your opponent is required and emotional backlash. #Phoebe needs to be near her target, as using her power involves, holding her hands at each temple of her targets head, usually while she stands behind them. Phoebe offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her target. #Phoebe needs to feel the emotions that she is altering, which is why altering her targets emotions to extreme levels will also affect her. It will cause her to collapse, but remain conscious. Usage and Effects Controlling and using the power effectively is actually quite easy. Phoebe simply focus on her target, often with little effort, while holding both her hands at each temple of the targets head, with her palms spread as she alter their emotion with her hands. #This will cause, energy sparks that resemble Blue lightning bolts to emanate from her hands when used on a Mortal. #This will cause, energy sparks that resemble Gold lightning bolts to emanate from her hands when used on a Witch. Simulating Pathokinesis This is a unique display of power combination which will mimic Pathokinesis. A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Notable Example *In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she was experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and tore him apart.As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". Notes and Trivia * So far, Phoebe has never used her Pathokinesis on demons. Only on mortals and witches. * Pathokinesis is referred to as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. Users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell (Temporarily) See Also *Empathy *Emotions References Category:Powers